


Attached like a gum

by Moanderful (orphan_account)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Soobin, Cock Warming, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Riding, Soft Huening Kai, Teasing, Top Huening Kai, Whipped Choi Soobin, author is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moanderful
Summary: Soobin loves this kind of moments, clinging to his boyfriend in every chance he gets, and the younger just let him, finding it cute, cooing at his hyung whenever he wrapped his arms on his or back hugging him.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Kudos: 83





	Attached like a gum

**Author's Note:**

> If you're uncomfortable with this, then stop reading, This isn't for you. You already read the tags right? Enjoy~

Soobin loves this kind of moments, clinging to his boyfriend in every chance he gets, and the younger just let him, finding it cute, cooing at his hyung whenever he wrapped his arms on his or back hugging him.

Their friends even tease them, calling Soobin a gum on how clingy he is, from the way he attached himself to the younger. 

He doesn't mind, really, Hueningkai is adorable, they have been together for almost 3 years now, watching him grow from a shy lanky kid to a handsome guy, becoming mature in some way, but he still sleeps with his plushies to sleep.

Though he also became obsessed with games (coughs* Beomgyu), always on his phone when they're hanging out with their friend's house or he's sitting in front of his computer at their apartment, headphones on and fingers attached on the keyboard and the mouse.

Making their late night cuddles and sex times.. lessen, and it made Soobin even more clingier, maybe touchstarved.

_______

The older found a solution to it, and his boyfriend seems to agree, as long as he didn't disturb him from playing.

That's where he finds himself on the younger's lap, facing the computer, Hueningkai's length inside of him, as he watches him play.

He promised the younger that he'll behave, to not move,, but he can't help but squirm a little.

His boyfriend dick is literally touching his prostate, the tip kissing it, he badly wants to move.

He's a patient guy, really, but not when he hasn't had any action for weeks, but he wants to be good for the younger, to distract himself, Soobin watches his boyfriend play, leaning his body to his, When a hand suddenly grabs his waist, and a hiss. 

"Hyung,, stop moving" he whispered to the older's ear, making him shivered at how low his voice is. Soobin didn't know he's moving that much, wanting to feel pleasure and satisfy himself, he quickly let out a sorry, his face red from embarrassment.

The younger glances at him, his eyes going soft,, He gives his boyfriend a kiss in the shell of his. 

"It's okay hyung, If you behave until I finish this round.." he leans closely to the older's ear, "...I'll reward you hmm? How's that sound?" He whispered, before blowing air at it before he lets out a chuckle.

Soobin flinched when he blew inside of his ear, tickling him a little, he almost moaned at his words, he quickly shook his head yes.

"Yes!– I mean yes, I'll behave–... please"

Hueningkai just beams at him,,

"Good boy." 

Before he focuses on the game again, the warmth on the older's waist is gone.

______

It lasted for two hours, just Soobin cock warming his boyfriend, he almost didn't last, there are times whenever Hueningkai won, he'll bounce in his seat in happiness with a whoop, jolting the length on Soobin's inside, making him let out a moan, he'll whimper, Glaring at the younger, and his boyfriend will just smile at him sheepishly, while scratching his head, but he knows he's enjoying it, teasing him, catching the small smirk he has after saying sorry.

_____

After Hueningkai is done with the game, he quickly shuts down the computer, he removes his headphone off, placing it beside the keyboard. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, planting his chin on its shoulder.

"Such a good boy, waiting for me to finish my game" he started kissing the older's neck.

"Are you ready for your reward?"

Soobin nods, turning his neck to kiss the younger, their tongue dancing together, letting the older dominate him in the kiss, letting him lead as he moans softly.

The younger bucks his hips up, making the older mewl at the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut. As he starts grinding, the younger's head keeps hitting his prostate. They kiss passionately, enjoying the moment, the younger pulling away,

"Can you face me hyung? So you won't hurt your neck" 

Soobin slowly stands up, pulling out of the younger's dick, he flinch at the cold air hitting his wet rim, clenching his insides as he turns around to face his boyfriend, 

He grabs Hueningkai's length softly, moving his hand up and down to tease him, smirking a little at how the younger groan, 

He gave him a quick peck before positioning the tip at his hole Sinking slowly, his eyes rolls back as he sinks deeper, loving how big he is,

Hueningkai watches him, leaning on his gaming chair to admire the beauty of his lover. He lifts his hand to caress the soft skin, thumbs his hips, loving the hitch on Soobin's breath. Sinking slowly, his eyes rolls back as he sinks deeper, loving how big he is, When he feels his ass flushed on Hueningkai thighs, mewling from being full of his boyfriend's cock, he unconsciously rubs his tummy, feeling a small bump of the head. It left the younger in awe, how the older's flat stomach expanded a little, the head of his cock poking at Soobin's stomach makes him harder, if that is possible.

Soobin places his hand on Hueningkai's shoulder as he raises his hips up, only the head is inside of him, He grips his shoulder when he drops back down, arching his back as he moans loudly, Soobin starts riding the younger, moving his hips in circular motion, using his hips to move.

Hueningkai's hands on his waist to guide him, his hips thrusting a little, meeting the older's thrust. The older wraps his arms on his boyfriend's neck instead, quickly smashing his lips to his, they make out for a while, Soobin grinding at him slowly while he bits the younger's bottom lip, tugging it slowly then licks it up, his hand is now on Hueningkai's head, tugging the soft and healthy hair of the younger. 

They make love that night, where Hueningkai lifts the older up from where he's sitting and softly placing him in the bed to fuck him, giving his boyfriend his reward for being so good amd patient with him. 

Leaving hickeys and bite marks on his neck and chest, kissing Soobin's wrist to his fingers, sucking them while making eye contact with the older. Praise and I love you's leaving their mouth as they reach their climax. 

Maybe they could do a round 2 in the morning, Hueningkai waking the older up from fucking him in the bed, kissing The back of Soobin's neck, making love again at 8am in the morning, the sun shining through their curtains as Soobin wakes up moaning the younger's name. 

Loving the feeling of them being closer together, as his boyfriend thrusted at him slowly, they are attached, like a gum.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soft for them~ Thank you for reading.
> 
> Also I'm a bottom Soobin enthusiast, so expect more, funny how my first fic here is a top Soobin–


End file.
